Snow White (franchise)
|owner = Disney Enterprises, Inc. |comics = |strips = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937–1938) |films = |shorts = |tv = Once Upon a Time (2011–2018) |atv = * Sofia the First (2012–2018) * The 7D (2014–2016) }} |tv_films = Descendants (2015) |dtv = Once Upon a Halloween (2005) |musicals = |vgs = * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010) * Snow White: Queen's Return (2013) }} |radio = |soundtracks = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938) |music = |toys = |attractions = |footnotes = Work where this franchise's characters or settings appeared as part of a crossover, or has characters based on those from this franchise. }} Snow White is a Disney media franchise that began in 1937 with the theatrical release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Feature films ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a 1937 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Productions and released by RKO Radio Pictures. Based on the German fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm, it is the first full-length cel animated feature film and the first Disney animated feature film. ''Rose-Red'' Disney is planning a live-action spin-off film revolving around the character Rose-Red from the story Snow-White and Rose-Red, who will be added into the plot of the Disney film. The story will take place right after Snow White eats the apple and falls into her Sleeping Death, her estranged sister, Rose Red, must undertake a dangerous quest with Grumpy and the other dwarves to find a way to break the curse and bring Snow White back to life. Untitled live-action remake In late October 2016, a live-action remake of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was announced, with Erin Cressida Wilson in negotiations to write the script while Marc Platt will produce. The remake will expand upon the story of the 1937 film, and include new songs written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. Comic strip A comic strip adaptation of Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was released to coincide with the release of the film. The comic strip was written by Merril de Marris and drawn by Hank Porter. Direct-to-video and television films ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, a direct-to-video spin-off film of Disney's House of Mouse, featured cameo appearances of the Snow White characters. ''Once Upon a Halloween'' The Evil Queen appeared in a starring role in the film Once Upon a Halloween, a 2005 direct-to-video film in DVD made by Walt Disney Home Entertainment of Walt Disney Pictures, featuring the Evil Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Disney Villains. The film features clips from Disney movies plus shorts and songs. ''Descendants'' Descendants is a live-action Disney Channel Original movie based on the lives of the children of various Disney heroes and villains when they attend the same prep school. Evil Queen appears as one of the main antagonists of the film. Snow White also makes a minor appearance as a television reporter. The film also includes Evil Queen's daughter, Evie, and Dopey's son, Doug. Television series ''Disney's House of Mouse'' Disney's animated television series Disney's House of Mouse included many Disney animated character cameos such as the Snow White characters. ''Once Upon a Time'' Fantasy television series Once Upon a Time regularly include live-action interpretations of characters including Snow White, the Evil Queen, the Huntsman, the Prince, the Mirror, and Grumpy (including the other dwarves as smaller characters). ''Sofia the First'' Snow White appeared in the 27th episode of the American animated television series Sofia the First, "The Enchanted Feast". The series features characters from the Disney Princess franchise. ''The 7D'' The 7D is a Disney animated series centering on the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The series premiered on July 7, 2014 on Disney XD. Short films The Seven Dwarfs made rare appearances in shorts, despite their popularity; they simply were too numerous to animate efficiently. They appeared in the shorts The Standard Parade (1939), The Seven Wise Dwarfs (1941, using mostly recycled footage), All Together (1942) and The Winged Scourge (1943). Theme park attractions Snow White's Scary Adventures Snow White's Scary Adventures is a popular theme park ride at Disneyland (an opening day attraction dating from 1955), Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, and, formerly, Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train roller coaster opened in 2013 as part of the New Fantasyland expansion at Magic Kingdom. Snow White, her Prince, the Queen (both in the form of a regent and a hag), and the Seven Dwarfs are also featured in parades and character appearances throughout the parks. Snow White Grotto Snow White Grotto is an attraction at Disneyland in Anaheim, California, Tokyo Disneyland at the Tokyo Disney Resort in Japan and at Hong Kong Disneyland. It is a wishing well located at the west of the Sleeping Beauty Castle (for Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland) or Cinderella Castle (for Tokyo Disneyland). Snow White: An Enchanting Musical Disneyland's Fantasyland Theater hosted Snow White: An Enchanting Musical from 2004 to 2006. Broadway musical ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' The Disney-produced Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (also known as Snow White Live!) played at Radio City Music Hall. Music and lyrics for four new songs were created by Jay Blackton and Joe Cook, respectively; titles included "Welcome to the Kingdom of Once Upon a Time" and "Will I Ever See Her Again?". It ran from October 18 to November 18, 1979 and January 11 to March 9, 1980, a total of 106 performances. Video games ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (Atari) The first attempt at a Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs video game was for the Atari 2600 as part of their line of children's games. It was never officially released, although a "homebrew" version was made available on a limited basis. ''Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was released for the Game Boy Color system in 2001. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Snow White also makes an appearance in the PlayStation 2 game Kingdom Hearts as one of the seven fabled Princesses of Heart. A world based on the movie, Dwarf Woodlands, appears in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep for the PlayStation Portable. ''Snow White: Queen's Return'' Snow White: Queen's Return (also known as Seven Dwarfs: The Queen's Return) is a 2013 free-to-play mobile game. A non-canonical continuation of the film, the Queen has survived the fall at the climax of the film and then reverted to her youthful form to cast a curse on Snow White and the dwarfs and their entire forest. Music ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the soundtrack to the 1937 Walt Disney film, was the first commercially issued film soundtrack. It was released in January 1938 as Songs from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (with the Same Characters and Sound Effects as in the Film of That Title) and has since seen numerous expansions and reissues. References Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:Snow White (franchise)